


Jemma and Leo Are Definitely Not Together

by Khashana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Didn't See That Coming, Enthusiastic Consent, Episode Tag, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, Jemma Simmons Is Bad at Flirting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 02, Vaginal Fingering, but actually kind of a tiger in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khashana/pseuds/Khashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma just wants to make sure Bobbi's clear on this point. Bobbi ends up very clear on this and several other points.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma and Leo Are Definitely Not Together

**Author's Note:**

> Set after that bit in S2 where Jemma tells Bobbi she never saw Fitz as more than a friend.

Jemma rushed through the door before she could talk herself out of it and froze, deer-in-the-headlights. The door closed behind her and she leaned against it with a soft bump, her brief rush of courage failing her. 

Agent Morse looked up. One ankle rested on the opposite knee, stabilizing the staff she was polishing. Jemma couldn’t stop her eyes tracing those long, long legs, laid out on display.

“Something you wanted, Jemma?” she asked, flipping her hair out of the way carelessly, with a grace Jemma envied with a deep yearning.

“I—I just wanted to make certain I was clear,” Jemma began. “About our conversation earlier.” 

“It’s okay, I believe you,” said Agent Morse. “You and Fitz are just friends. I didn’t mean to push. It’s none of my business.”

“It is—” began Jemma, and just stopped herself finishing the sentence _if I have anything to say about it_. “More complicated,” she said instead. She took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate. Agent Morse said nothing, but tilted her head in invitation. Now or never, thought Jemma, and blurted it out. “I prefer women.”

“Well, I knew you were into the fairer sex,” said Agent Morse, and Jemma about swallowed her tongue. “Come on, I’ve seen the way you look at me. You two were just so close, I thought maybe bi.”

“…Oh,” was all Jemma could say. Her face was burning. “I will just leave you alone forever then.” She had the door open before Agent Morse could react, but she wasn’t quite fast enough to disappear entirely before she heard a 

“Jem, wait!” She paused, but did not look over her shoulder. A rustle of boots on floor, and she could feel Agent Morse standing behind her.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of in having a crush,” said Bobbi softly. “Or in attraction, period. I’m hardly a teenager who’s never been looked at like that by a woman before.” Jemma was fairly certain this wasn’t actually relevant to her embarrassment, but she could feel Bobbi’s breath on the back of her neck. She didn’t move or speak.  
“I guess you haven’t noticed,” continued Bobbi, “that I’ve been looking, too?” Jemma inhaled sharply and then stopped breathing at all. She turned slowly and faced Bobbi.

“No,” she said. “No, you’re taking the mickey, there’s no way you with your mad ninja skills and legs that go on forever and muscles would be interested in me.”

“Maybe your type is leggy martial artists,” teased Bobbi gently, “but I assure you, mine is adorable shy nerds who can outthink me by a mile. One could say,” she purred in a deeper voice, “you like a woman who could break you in half and won’t, but I like a woman who could never take me and trusts me with her body anyway.” Jemma gulped.

“Wh—why didn’t you say anything?” she quavered, and there was no doubt that Bobbi was looking at her like that _now_. Her skin was hot, and she could feel herself dripping into her underwear from Bobbi’s sheer proximity and heated gaze.

“Outright propositioning someone as soon as you join a group, without feeling out the internal politics, is asking to get quietly stabbed in the back,” said Bobbi. “And then, like I said, you and Fitz, and, to be honest, you’re kind of skittish, Jemma.”

“Fair,” agreed Jemma, too turned on to argue. Bobbi laughed.

“Now that we’ve got that figured out,” her voice dropped a register, “may I kiss you?”

“Please do,” said Jemma, voice wobbly, and Bobbi swooped in upon her. One strong hand landed on her lower back, and one cupped the back of her neck, and Bobbi was kissing her. Static sparks must surely be leaping from Bobbi’s lips to hers, thought Jemma dazedly, but then why didn’t it discharge completely…

Bobbi broke away from her lips to kiss a trail down Jemma’s neck, sucking on the skin at every pause and sending floods of pleasure down Jemma’s spine that made her gasp.  
“This okay?” asked Bobbi. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Agent Morse,” said Jemma, feeling on solid footing for the first time that night, “if you don’t take me to bed right now I shall be very put out with you.”

“You’re definitely going to have to call me Bobbi now,” Bobbi replied. “It won’t do for me to get horny every time someone calls me Agent Morse.” Strong arms wrapped around Jemma’s torso and lifted, and she instinctually brought up her legs and held onto Bobbi’s waist with her knees as Bobbi carried her back through the room and laid her in the bed. Jemma had the presence of mind to pull her shirt off over her head, and Bobbi’s smile was positively _predatory_ as she returned to ravaging Jemma’s neck, biting down on the junction between neck and shoulder. 

Jemma whined when Bobbi sat up, but Bobbi only laughed and unclasped Jemma’s bra. Jemma lifted her arms, and Bobbi pulled it off and tossed it aside. And promptly began sucking marks into Jemma’s breasts. After the first shocks of the sensation passed, Jemma reached up and started to pull off Bobbi’s shirt. The other woman obligingly moved each arm in turn and the top of her catsuit came off. Bobbi grinned, but Jemma wasn’t finished. She reached for the button on Bobbi’s trousers.

“Are you sure?” Bobbi asked.

“Do you have some objection to my eating you out, Agent?” asked Jemma, and was gratified to cause a blush.

“Not at all,” said Bobbi, and shoved her own trousers down before flipping them gracefully.

Jemma let out an “ooh” at being on top, but quickly got to removing Bobbi’s trousers and underwear. Starting at one ankle, she kissed her way up the inside of one leg. She briefly considered doing the other one, but Bobbi interrupted.

“Normally the foreplay would be amazing, but I’ve been horny since you walked in here all flushed and I’d really appreciate it if you’d cut to the chase.” Jemma obligingly licked a stripe up Bobbi’s vulva and made her shudder and moan.

Jemma went to work in earnest, kissing and licking the lips, swirling her tongue around the clit, and tasting Bobbi’s vagina. Bobbi bucked and gasped appreciatively.  
“Can I have your fingers?” she breathed. “Fuck me.” Jemma tentatively slid a finger into Bobbi, finding her path slick and tight, warm heat pressing around her. She withdrew it slowly and slid in two. Curling them, she bent her head to Bobbi’s clit.

“You’re just begging for someone to pay proper attention, aren’t you?” she breathed, close enough that Bobbi squirmed at the sensation. Jemma pulled it into her mouth, keeping her teeth safely away, and began to suck, bobbing slightly and curling her fingers inside Bobbi.

“Yes!” Bobbi called. “There! Don’t stop, don’t stop!” Jemma sucked harder, and, seconds later, Bobbi came, arching into Jemma’s mouth and crying out. Jemma sucked her through the aftershocks until a hand batted gently at her head, and she pulled off and rolled onto her side. While Bobbi recovered, she examined her fingers, sticky from Bobbi’s vagina. When Bobbi opened her eyes again, it was to the sight of Jemma fellating her own fingers, licking every last bit of juice off. She closed her eyes again and groaned.

“You are going to be the death of me.”

“Guess you have a lot to live up to, then,” said Jemma brightly, and Bobbi stared at her for a second before a smile crept across her face. 

“Tease.”

“Always.”

And then a surge of movement and Jemma was being pinned to the bed by her wrists. Bobbi kissed her roughly, licking inside her mouth and tasting her own juices. She worked her way down the other side of Jemma’s neck, this time, stopped again to suck at her breasts, and finally buried her face in Jemma’s bush and began to lick. Wet softness hit a pantheon of nerves, which played a symphony of pleasure in Jemma’s body. She lost herself in sensation for a while, and then Bobbi pulled away. Jemma came back to herself to find Bobbi’s hand on her wrist, guiding her fingers down to touch herself. She was already ready for fast, tight circles.

“Good, you’re close,” murmured Bobbi. She scooted back down on the bed, positioned her head just right, and plunged her tongue straight into Jemma’s center. Bobbi lapped at a place deep inside her, as though drinking Jemma’s fluids, once, twice, three times, four times, and Jemma came. Ecstasy washed over her in a forceful wave that seemed to last forever. When she came to, it was Bobbi lying on her side and smiling at her.

“We should get some sleep,” was all she said. Jemma nodded vaguely before drifting off.

Bobbi wasn’t there when she woke up the next morning, and then everything, of course, came crashing down and it didn’t matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end porn, so sue me.


End file.
